


i'll follow you until you love me

by saiharakiss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Stalking, rantaro is famous here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiharakiss/pseuds/saiharakiss
Summary: Rantaro meets one of his crazed fans at a fanmeet, and he reveals to him that he's been doing things that are borderline, if not downright, obsessive. He should be repulsed, but why..why does he want him to keep doing it?pls read the tags before reading...Pls...,
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	i'll follow you until you love me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for like..no updates on the oumota fic lol, christmas break had me sleeping in like a motherfucker!! after this i'll try to work on it some more, i promise :] shuichi being kinda creepy is a guilty pleasure of mine and i..am lowkey ashamed but i made a fic on it anyways haha enjoy.......;;

Rantaro sighed as he watched one of his fans walk away, looking fondly at the small gift they had left him. A small box of chocolates with a handwritten note attached to it. It was adorable, really. He’ll have to save the letter to read later, looking up to lock eyes with the next fan in line to meet him. A girl with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair that curled at the ends. He smiled kindly at her, leaning forward to engage in their conversation. Ever since Rantaro had won the last killing game, he was granted time to do small meet-and-greets, little fun events for the dedicated fans of Danganronpa.

He actually wasn’t expecting much, maybe a couple of people coming to profess their envy that he got to get on the show himself- and  _ win,  _ no less- but it turns out that Danganronpa has many more fans than he initially thought. Each fan tells tales of Rantaro in his previous killing game, and it makes him a little shy the way they tell him he’s the best at what he does. Reliving the game itself, relishing in the memories from the game, it makes his face flush pink and chuckle quietly.

“I-I’m gonna audition for the next game too,” The girl tells him, her cheeks pink as she leans forward. “Y-You’re gonna be in it, right? I’ll be there with you, Mister Amami!” The girl exclaimed with happiness in her voice. Rantaro chuckled with her words, looking at her with a suave smile. “You don’t have to call me Mister, Rantaro is fine.”

Rantaro was actually pretty popular from the start, given how unknowingly smooth he was with just about everyone.

The girl blushed even more, her hair seeming to match her own movements. She tensed up and let out a small noise, before she swallowed her pride again and continued. “R-Rantaro..I’m serious! I’ll be in the killing game with you, and we might even get along pretty well..I was even thinking of an ultimate talent. W-Whaddaya think about..the Ultimate Inventor?” Rantaro smiled at her for a quick moment, before tilting his head up and pondering on it for a moment. He finally settled on an answer, turning back to her. “I like it. It sounds really interesting. Not to mention it could probably be really useful in-game..” Rantaro’s voice trails off, and before he knows it, his security guard is coming up to pat the girl on her shoulder. Time was up.

“Th-Thank you for your time, Rantaro! I’ll see you again, someday!” She gets up and fixes her skirt, before walking away with an ecstatic look on her face. Rantaro thinks about her words for a moment, her idea for an ultimate talent. It did seem pretty significant, though. He sighs once more, tracing circles against the table. When he gets home, he has to prepare for another day of events, tomorrow being more of a handshake event than anything. His management is making him say a line from his appearances on his season of Danganronpa, so he’s gotta rewatch some of his clips and memorize a few of them.

Not like he’s forgotten all of them. That show was definitely something he would remember for a lifetime.

He was snapped out of his daydream when another one of his fans sat in front of him. A bit on the quieter side, not something Rantaro is unfamiliar with at this point. What he is a little unfamiliar with though, is the fact that this fan was a male. Nothing wrong with that, but he was a little taken by surprise. He wore all black, a hat atop his head pulled down far enough to cover up his eyes. But with the way he looked down, you could barely see his face at all. From what he can see, his hair is a darker shade of blue, and his face was slightly flushed pink. Rantaro smiles kindly at the man in front of him, who seemed to be staring down at his hands.

“Well, good evening.” He chuckled softly at the man’s seemingly nervous composure, his expression almost completely hidden by his hat. “Hey, don’t be too nervous. I don’t bite or anything.” The man in front of him just nodded and fiddled with something in his hands, as if he was trying to work up the courage to say something. Rantaro took it upon himself to continue the conversation, letting his eyes fall to a small envelope in his hands. “Oh, you brought something for me, is that it?” Rantaro asked sweetly, almost  _ too  _ sweet. “I’ll gladly take it, it’s nothing to be nervous about.” Reassuringly, Rantaro extended his ring-clad hand to take the envelope from him. The man looked almost taken aback, hands moving slowly to place the envelope in his hands. When he finally lifted it up, Rantaro noticed that the envelope had a few small, glimmering stickers against the front; one of which was a red heart.

“This is..cute.” He murmured under his breath, hoping it wasn’t too loud. “Well, thank you very much, ah..” Rantaro holds the envelope in his hands tenderly, not going unnoticed by the fan in front of him. “Do you mind if I get your name?” He asked, looking at the blue-haired man in front of him. He seems to snap out of his quiet trance, finally looking up shyly from under his hat. “..M-My name is..Shuichi,” He mumbles quietly, tugging at the collar of his shirt. Rantaro finds his timidity sort of cute, resting his chin in his hand to fondly smile at him. “Well, Shuichi, I-”

“I’m your biggest fan,” Shuichi interrupts him mid-sentence, which took Rantaro by surprise. “I-I’m sorry, I can’t believe I finally..get to talk to you. I’ve been dreaming of this ever since I saw you make your first appearance, I just knew I’d love you..” At his slightly embarrassing choice of words, Rantaro blushed and chuckled. “So I was your favorite? Well..thank you. I’m honored.” Suddenly, Shuichi perks up enough to where Rantaro could see his eyes a little better. Well, one eye. One of his other eyes was covered with his hair, barely peeking through. His eyes were a dull yellow, and it made Rantaro a bit nervous looking him straight in the eye.

“I’m even more honored, Rantaro!” Shuichi exclaimed, his lips stretching into a small grin. “I still can’t believe I’m actually here, talking to you..I’m so happy..” Shuichi’s voice died down a bit with the last part, Rantaro swallowing a lump in his throat. He didn’t really know what to say. “..Rantaro, I’m so happy I finally got to meet you. R-Really, you were one of my favorites in Danganronpa.” Shuichi’s eyes lit up as he spoke the name of the show. “E-Every time you came on screen, I just hoped that nobody would dare to lay a finger on you..I knew you were smarter than everybody in that stupid game..” He spoke, leaning closer to the table to look Rantaro in the eye.

“But you won. I knew you would.” He grinned, but this time, it was..a different kind of smile. “Ever since you graduated the killing game, I’ve always wanted to meet you, face to face..” Shuichi smiled fondly at him with a grin that almost sent chills down Rantaro’s spine. Shuichi stayed quiet for a moment, looking directly at Rantaro. “..I’m really your number one fan. And I love you, Rantaro.” He confessed, a look in his eyes that..almost made him want to cry. Shuichi’s hands found their way to Rantaro’s sitting up on the table, wrapping his fingers around one of Rantaro’s hands and grinning. At this point, Rantaro’s security guard was already giving this guy a huge staredown. However, he only smiled again, toothy and a little cute, squeezing his hands around Rantaro’s. “I just hope you enjoy what I brought you..!” He managed to speak out before Rantaro’s guard clasped a large hand around his shoulder, mumbling that his time was up. Reluctantly, he released his grip on Rantaro’s hand and stood from his seat. His composure completely shifted, clearing his throat and fixing his hat so that it would cover his face once more. He stood and bowed slightly, holding his hands in front of himself.

“Th-Thank you very much for the opportunity. Have a great night, Rantaro.” He murmured quietly before rushing out from the area. Rantaro watched him leave, speechless. His eyes followed his figure before looking down at the envelope in his hands. He was almost..confused. He looked toward his guard for clarification, then back down at the envelope. The glittering red heart sticker felt like it was taunting him. He heard his guard scoff quietly before he cleared his throat and looked toward Rantaro. “That was one of the freakier ones, huh?” His guard jokingly asked, patting Rantaro on the back. “Well, not to worry. I might have cut the time off just a little early, but it was for your own good. I didn’t want anything bad to happen.” Rantaro stares up at the man and nods slowly, trying to clear his hazed mind.

“Thank you.” He quietly spoke out, pushing the envelope off to the side. From between his fingers, he could see small letters etched into the opposite side of the envelope itself.  _ Your number one fan. _

-

The night felt long after the encounter with his ‘number one fan’, but the final few fans that turned up were very delightful to be with. Rantaro left the area with a happy heart, the small gifts from those fans tucked away in a small bag that he kept in his passenger’s seat. He drove home with his mind finally cleared, not wanting to remember how his one ‘freaky’ fan had obsessed and ogled over him like that.

He didn’t want to remember how he sort of enjoyed it, either.

_ Ugh,  _ he thought.  _ That was creepy, not cute in the slightest.  _ Internally reprimanding himself, he gripped the steering wheel in mild frustration. The road in front of him soon narrowed into his driveway, pulling up and sitting in his car for a moment before he actually got out. He sighed and stared at his rear-view mirror, the dark shadows of his neighbor’s neatly trimmed hedges being the only thing in sight.  _ What’s the matter with me, anyway?  _ He thought.  _ I’m really considering whether I found that kind of attitude..attractive? _ Rantaro grunts, shaking the thought away and running a hand through his hair before he grabbed his bag and walked up to his door to unlock it.

_ That’s silly of me to think of. It was creepy, is all it was.  _ Were his final thoughts before he stepped into his house, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Twice, for safe measure.

Finally, in the comfort of his own home, he’s got the night all to himself. A nice shower ought to give him a fully clear head, so he proceeded upstairs to grab a relaxing rinse before he got ready for bed. Rantaro lived alone in a moderate-size home with many windows that he loved to gaze out of. One of which is located in his bedroom, however one side is sparsely covered by a large tree growing in his neighbors’ front yard. He doesn’t mind at all, quite frankly. The light peeking through the spaces in the leaves provides for some great lighting. However, he often thinks about buying different curtains. The ones he owns now are..fine. The thing about them is mainly that they’re quite sheer. This just means that they’re shitty curtains that people can see through easily. Rantaro only kept them because they were eggshell white, and he liked how it came together in his room. Then again, his room was upstairs, and nobody would really try so hard to see into his upstairs bedroom, right?

_ Whatever, man.  _ He thinks as he steps out of the shower, quickly drying his hair with a towel.  _ I worry too much, anyways.  _ Rantaro sat on the edge of his bed and flicked through some of his notifications that he didn’t bother to check earlier, smiling at the multiple mentions of his username coupled with pictures taken at the meet and greet today. He could get used to this, honestly. Being loved by so many people that it makes your head spin a little. Rantaro would go on to tweet out a small thank you message for all the kind words and gifts he was given, watching as the comments swirled with multicolor emoticons and hearts. He even went as far as to like some of them, just for good measure.

_ @grrlgenius_: meeting u was amazing, mister amami!! _

_ @pianogal11: it was awesome meeting him..the real star of Dangronpa lol _

_ @sprmeleader: i wish i got to meet you..i’m coming for the handshake event tomorrow!! _

_ @ki1bo0: When is your next appearance on TV? I love watching your segments. _

_ @yownagaz: i really hope you liked the present i got you baby!! _

All of the messages and replies flooded his heart with joy, before he was hit with a pang of guilt. He nearly forgot to open their gifts! Luckily he just left it at the foot of his bed, so it wasn’t a huge deal. He shut his phone off and left it on his nightstand, turning to grab the small bag of gifts and begin opening them. Lo and behold he was greeted with Shuichi’s letter first. Rantaro hesitated before he grabbed it and placed it at his side to save for last, deciding to open up all of the other ones for now. It was all basic stuff; candies, small gifts, small cards, even a small teddy bear. It all seemed very lovey-dovey, although there were those that did correlate to the murder he committed in the killing game.

Alas, the time finally came where he’d opened everything except for Shuichi’s letter. He looked at the small envelope and paused, the red heart on the front making his stomach churn. It’s not like he could just throw it away, he was a loving fan. He was just a little..well,  _ really  _ loving. Rantaro huffed as he swiped the letter from his side, gently pulling the envelope open. Inside there was a folded piece of paper— a letter, of course. As Rantaro unfolded that paper, small polaroid images fell from it. He furrowed his brows in confusion for a moment before he picked up each photo, examining them closely. Some were blurred and some were of slightly better quality, and it took Rantaro a bit to process it, but he was still left dumbstruck. He held these images in one hand as he held the letter in the other, reading the neatly scripted words.

_ Rantaro, _

_ I really hope you like the photos I brought you. I took all of them myself. I’m not very good at photography, but it’s hard when my subject is always moving. I love each photo I took, so I have quite a few that I kept for myself. I hope you don’t mind. But I did choose some of the best ones to give to you! _

Rantaro stopped reading for a moment, looking back towards the pictures he was given. “What the fuck?” He whispered quietly, trying to look at them more closely. He could see it a little clearer, now. The color drained from his face as he flipped through the images once more, making out the interior of his living room, a picture of Rantaro in his room, a picture of him getting into a taxi, eating at a restaurant, walking in the park, the list could go on. “Holy shit..” He mumbles to himself, the feeling of tears pricking at his eyes suddenly becoming a little too overwhelming. He turned his focus back to the letter, blinking back tears.

_ I love you, Rantaro. I bet I told you that at the meet-and-greet already, but I can’t say it enough. I really love you. You’re my favorite in the whole world. None of these worthless bitches I walk the earth with could ever compare to you. I’ll do anything for you, Rantaro. I’d do anything for Danganronpa. Maybe we could join the same game together, wouldn’t that be amazing? It’s pure bliss to even think about it! I love you so much.. _

Rantaro couldn’t help the few tears that fell from his eyes, falling onto the paper and soaking the ink. One particular line finished him off, that of which was smudged by his tears by now.

_ You don’t have to say you love me back yet. I know it’s only a matter of time. _

Rantaro grabbed a fistful of his hair and threw his head back, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth.  _ Fucking hell.  _ He thought, wiping away his stupid crocodile tears. Rantaro didn’t cry anymore after that, no. He grabbed each photo and looked through them once more, one by one, his face contorting into a fond grin at each of them. “This is too..cute,” Mumbling to himself, he looks out toward his window and his closed curtains. His sheer, eggshell white curtains.  _ What am I doing? I can’t seriously find this cute. I can’t, I can’t-  _ A part of him wanted to shout at himself, wanted to cry out and call the police on this crazed fan. But for the most part, he wanted to save this letter, save all of the photos and beg for more of them.

“Can you hear me, Shuichi?” Rantaro speaks lowly into the quiet of his room. “If you can, I really do feel honored with all this. I’m your favorite in the world, aren’t I?” He chuckles softly after that. “Ugh..you have my head spinning..” Pressing his palm to his forehead, he takes another look at the photos in his hand and gnaws on his bottom lip. “I shouldn’t..I really shouldn’t..but, Shuichi, I think you really are worthy of being my number one fan.” Rantaro glances down, almost a bit shocked at what he sees. “..Ah,” Rantaro smiles, a sickeningly enthusiastic one. “Well, I guess I do like this more than I should. Shit..”

Rantaro slept well that night.

-

It was a brand new day, a whole new day with a full schedule to attend to. Rantaro grabbed coffee and a small pastry for breakfast at a nearby coffee shop before he hopped into the car provided by his management. Like hell he was driving today. He stared out the window blankly as they passed by each building, the scenery blurring together. He could feel the warmth seeping from his body into the car’s flooring, face dull even as he stepped out from the car and up to the table where he was meant to be.

“Today is the handshake event.” His guard told him. “If anything lasts for too long, let me know. I’ll be-”

“I got it.” Rantaro interrupts as he sat down, coffee right next to him. His name was written sloppily on the side, a small heart at the end signifying a hint of adoration from the barista. “I know you’re right there. I’ll look at you whenever I need you.” His guard fell silent before nodding firmly, looking straight ahead and signaling for the fans to come up to his desk.

A girl came up first, blonde hair and lilac eyes. Rantaro put on a smile before extending his hand to invite her to shake his. She took it with little to no hesitation, smiling wildly. “Good morning, lovely. How are you doing today?” Rantaro asked, voice sugar-coated and sweet as always.

The event went by quickly, Rantaro’s facade becoming harder to maintain with each encounter.  _ What if he’s not here?  _ He thought to himself, sighing as the next fan sat in front of him. A girl with jet black hair that fell to her hips, this time asking for Rantaro to sign one of her posters. He smiled and nodded shyly, signing the poster quickly and initiating in light conversation.  _ This is taking too long.  _ He thought, for the first time since he’s done fan events.  _ I want to go home. _

Twenty minutes passed. Finally, it happens. A familiar hat-covered face sits in front of Rantaro. A wicked smile spreads across his face as he takes a seat, playing with his fingers. He was visibly nervous, shifting around in place.

“Shuichi,” Rantaro said gently. The man in front of him looked up almost immediately, a smile of his own decorating his features. “You..remember?” He whispered. The green-haired man just looked on fondly. “How could I forget, Shuichi? You gave me quite a gift. I loved it.” Rantaro let the words fall from his lips subconsciously, causing an ecstatic grin to spread across Shuichi’s face. He loved that smile.  _ What am I doing? This is too crazy, I.. _

“Give me your hand.” Rantaro instructed him, Shuichi complying immediately. The man behind the counter enveloped Shuichi’s hands in a tender hold, almost a mirror image of what Shuichi had done when they first met. “Thank you.” He murmurs, quiet enough so only the two of them could hear. “You’re quite something, Shuichi.”

_ It’s too late to back out now. It’s done. _ “I’m so glad you came today. I’m so..happy I have a fan like you.” Shuichi almost cried at his words, the thought of Rantaro enjoying his gift- and  _ thanking  _ him for it. It was almost too much. But he couldn’t seem to get enough. “R..Rantaro! I’m so glad you, you love it, right? I’m so happy, I-”

“I’m really sorry, sir, but time is up-”

“ _ Shut up.  _ I’m with a fan, can’t you see that?”

Shuichi glanced at the taller security guard with malice, before turning back to Rantaro once more. “I-I promise I’ll get even better gifts to you, I will! I’ll get even closer, I’ll do-” Rantaro squeezed his hands around Shuichi’s trembling one, looking at him with a glint in his eye that made him shudder. “..I’ll see you.” His face was twisted into an expression that Shuichi knew too well, one that he would make himself, one that Shuichi couldn’t believe he was seeing on his favorite idol’s face. It made him want to weep with joy, happiness,  _ love. _

Shuichi left the table with a bow and a quick run to the side, leaving to attend to his own matters. Well, he  _ was  _ going to go do some personal things, but his entire schedule had flipped in a matter of seconds. In his blessed hands, Shuichi would open his palm and glance down at it for a moment before his heart swelled.

In his hands, was a small silver key to Rantaro’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to a lot of mother mother and kikuo and basically every song that was mildly obsessive jfkdsjfj  
> thank u guys for all the support u give me i am just dumb and i have amasai brainrot <3333


End file.
